This invention relates to earth moving equipment attachment specifically quick attachable grading blades for use with an excavator, or back hoe bucket, thereby transforming the digging bucket to a grading device and eliminating the expense of purchasing a grading machine such as a bulldozer costing up to $100,000 dollars. The quick attachable blade is a device that is worked by the excavator's bucket, dipper and boom rather than pushed by a tractor, so as not to cause ruts and excessive ground pressure. No matter what the ground condition wet, snow covered, or soft fill the job gets done. The quick attachable blade is the only blade that can be hooked up in 10 seconds and unhooked in 3 seconds by the operators from his seat. No pins, chains, nuts, bolts, hydraulic lines, or additional labor is needed, therefore having a digging and trenching capability one second, and grading capability 10 seconds later. All without getting off of the machine.
With only one machine, to now do the job of two, the cost in labor, fuel and transpiration of a second machine is no longer necessary. The quick blade exclusive quick attachment allows you to keep the blade with the machine at all times.
Previous attempts have been made to make a quick attachable grading blade for a excavator that could be attached and removed without any, nuts, bolts, chains, hydraulic lines, or manual labor and as of this time none have been successful.
As shown by the previous art forms of Von Schalscha: Craig C. U.S. Pat. No. 5,596,825 an attempt has been made to simplify a grading device, making it quick detachable and inexpensive. This device may have met it's goal but requires, the operator to have to get out of the operating seat, have tools for the fasteners, or additional labor to complete the task, there by making this art, cumbersome, and time consuming for installation. Logan; John Duncan U.S. Pat. No. 6,088,939 addresses the quick alignment of tool and ease of removing the tool, but this too requires fasteners to secure tool to bucket. Requiring operators need to have tools to install fasteners, either forcing him to leave the operators seat or have additional labor. Therefore, this artwork again, does not address quick installation and removability from the operator's seat. Yunker et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,208,815 has addressed a straight edge inserted over the teeth of the bucket for grading. While this too provides a grading blade, as in the previous art, it too requires, fasteners, tools for fasteners, the operator must leave his operating seat, and have additional labor to help with the installation.